A New Adventure
by GoldRavenPrincess
Summary: Just something my brother and I came up with during our boredom, and its rated M 'cause of the language and some mature content...but its not that graphic I promise! On Hold.
1. Author's note

**This is an author's note for you to know that this story will have one chapter so far but it is still in progress with the end of the chapter but I assure you that this story is worth the wait I promise, because with my brother with me to help we are the funniest authors that you will ever encounter. Though he doesn't have an account here I do and I will make one for us both soon. So til we finish the first chapter please be nice and wait for further update on the chapter. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto I wish I did but I don't, so don't sue! Please? (Sheepish grin) Enjoy the chapter ma peeps! And the story is rated M because of cursing and perverts. xD**

**A New Adventure**

Chapter 1

**~ In the forest of InuYasha there were 5 travelers who were heading in the direction of the village Edo ~**

"**How much longer do we have ta walk Kakashi sensei?" Whines a blond haired teen, "We've been walking all day, and I'm hungry." Kakashi looks down at the teen and says, "Naruto we only just started walking two hours ago, Sasuke isn't even tired yet. And I think you can survive til we get to that village up ahead." He pointed to the huts just beyond the forest's edge; Sasuke just snorted at Naruto's behavior and kept walking towards the village. **

**Naruto looked to Pervy Sage for support in his argument in stopping to eat but only to see him in some sort of trance staring ahead, Naruto waves his hand in front of the Sage's face but got no reaction then he turns to Kakashi and asks, "Kakashi sensei? What's wrong with Pervy Sage? He looks like he's in a trance of some kind." Kakashi looks over at the Sage and said in a deadpan voice, "He's been doing that ever since we started walking." Naruto looks at Pervy Sage again then back to Kakashi and asked, "What is he so intently staring at the whole time?" Kakashi hesitated and replied, "Well uh… he's been looking at um… Lady Tsunade's a-", Sasuke looks up and finishes Kakashi's answer without a single hesitation and said, "Her ass…" **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**~ Meanwhile in the village in Kaede's hut the Inu group were staying over for a few days to recover from a long journey ~**

"**KAGOME! InuYasha stole my ramen!" Cries a little fox kit, "And he's eating it all!" Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance and yelled to InuYasha, "SIT BOY! Why do you keep being mean to Shippo and stealing his food every time he's not looking? It's not like your starving to death!" She pinned a death glare at the prone half demon's back and handed Shippo her ramen cup and went to her pack to get another one while InuYasha pulls his face out of the floor of the hut with a grunt and said, "Well it's not my fault that you only give me one cup of ramen when you know as well as I do that I can eat at least three!" He huffs and leans back against the wall of the hut and finishes eating his ramen.**

**Kagome watches InuYasha and sighs putting hot water in her ramen and waited for it to soften only to hear a familiar 'SMACK' and a loud yell of 'HENTAI!' Coming from the other side of the hut and turned to see Miroku with a red hand print on his face and a lump on the head from Sango's fist and saw Sango fuming with a pink blush on her face a feet or two away from the perverted monk. Miroku said with a mock hurt face, "Dear Sango I was just giving praises to your nicely rounded and perky back side." Sango's eye twitched and she lifted her Hiraikotsu and slammed it on the monks head rendering him unconscious mumbling, "Perverted monk he never learns anything."**

**Kagome shakes her head at the monk who has become like a big brother to her thinking, '**_Will he ever learn not to grope Sango? I mean she hits him in the head three times a day just for his perverted comments… but he does have a relatively hard head for a human to get hit that hard and survive without brain damage or concussion.' _** She shrugged and started eating her ramen in peace, which didn't last very long. "Ahhhhh! Kagome help me!" Screamed little Shippo who was running towards her with an angry half demon behind him yelling, "Get back here ya little runt! You had no right to pull my ear!" InuYasha lunges for the frightened fox only to meet with the floor of the hut again, "InuYasha! You can't hurt Shippo he's just a kid! It's called child abuse if you do!"**

**InuYasha looked confused because he has never heard of child abuse before and this was the first time Kagome ever talked about it before so he was curious as to what it was and asked, "Kagome, what is child abuse?" Kagome was shocked she would have thought that at least he would know what it was since he experienced it before when he was small just for being a half demon, but she sighed and said, "Child abuse is when adults or older people try or are hurting children just for the fun of it, or because they are a certain race." **

**Sango gasped and asked, "Who would want to hurt children when they cannot defend themselves? That's just cruel." Miroku nodded in agreement as he woke up from a forced sleep by the lovely woman next to him and said, "There must be very sick people in your era Lady Kagome, how do you live through all that?" Kagome shrugged and said, "I don't know, but let's talk about something else for a change."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Preview:**_

_**~ Back to Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Pervy Sage, and Lady Tsunade ~**_

"_**Kakashi sense, Are we there yet?" Cries Naruto who was walking next to the gray haired ninja, "I'm hungry still and Pervy Sage is getting annoying staring at Granny's ass all the time." Kakashi sighed and picked up a rock and tossed it at the Sage's head knocking him back to reality then says, "Naruto we will get there when we get there just be good and wait." He then turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke? Are you alright, you haven't said a word since we started walking except when you interrupted me of course." Said black haired boy looked at him and sighed saying, " I just don't want to be a pain like Naruto is everyday… and besides I'm more mature than he is anyway." He said with triumph….**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**GoldRaven: Well what do you think so far? Did we do well?**

**JD: I hope we did cuz if you guys don't like it then why did we write it in the first place!**

**GoldRaven: JD calm down I know we did well since we read it over and over again and laughed so much.**

**JD: Yeah and it's supposed to be funny so laugh people! **

**GoldRaven: Be nice JD! (Throws a pocky stick at his head)**

**JD: Hey! **

**GoldRaven: Oops! It slipped! ^_^ **

**JD: …**

**GoldRaven: Oh and so you guys don't get confused this is my brother he helped me write this.**

**JD: Yep! Oh and review!**


End file.
